<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stress - Hyunchan by hwnghyvnjjn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503108">Stress - Hyunchan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwnghyvnjjn/pseuds/hwnghyvnjjn'>hwnghyvnjjn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K-Pop Smuts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwnghyvnjjn/pseuds/hwnghyvnjjn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin and Chan smut (Stray Kids)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K-Pop Smuts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stress - Hyunchan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan</p><p>As soon as Chan saw Hyunjin slam his papers onto the counter and stomp to his room, he knew he was in a bad mood. And whenever Hyunjin was in a bad mood, he’d stay in that mood for a really long time. Chan waited half an hour before he followed Hyunjin up to his room, hoping he could help calm him down. He knocked softly, waiting for a response.</p><p>Hyunjin</p><p>Hyunjin heard a knock on his door and rolled his eyes, knowing it was probably Jisung coming to pick a fight with him. His day was already bad enough—he was criticized over and over by his dance teacher—and he didn’t need to fight someone at the moment.</p><p>“Go away Han!”</p><p>“It’s me,” he heard a soft voice say, “It’s hyung.”</p><p>Hyunjin let out a sigh of relief and got up to unlock his door. As soon as he did, Chan opened it and let Hyunjin fall into his arms. “Hyung, it’s been a bad day!”</p><p>Chan nodded, rubbing Hyunjin’s hair softly and closing the door. “What happened?”</p><p>Hyunjin let Chan lead him to the bed, where Hyunjin sat in Chan’s arms. “She… she said so many bad things about me!” Hyunjin started venting, “She said my dancing was crap and the only way I’ll draw anyone’s attention is because I’m pretty. She said I was stiff, and lifeless, like a drawing with blank spaces!” Hyunjin felt tears threaten to leave his eyes, but he tried to be strong for Chan. However, he knew Chan wouldn’t mind if he started balling his eyes out.</p><p>“How can I help you?” Chan asked him.</p><p>Hyunjin bit his lip, knowing exactly what he wanted. He knew Chan knew, too—they’d done this multiple times.</p><p>“Hyung, I need… a way to relieve my stress.”</p><p>Chan nodded, rubbing small circles into Hyunjin’s back. “Tell me what you need, baby.”</p><p>The name rolled so smoothly off Chan’s tongue but it made Hyunjin’s cheeks turn bright red. He thought of the first time Chan called him that, which was in the middle of a very intimate moment. Hyunjin’s breath hitched and he felt something in his pants grow hard. He knew Chan noticed, because instead of touching Hyunjin’s back, he was now caressing his thighs. Hyunjin tried to bury his face in Chan’s neck, but the boy pulled away slightly; however, his hands stayed on Hyunjin’s thighs. </p><p>Finally, Hyunjin whispered, “I want you to… fuck me. I want you to touch me and… I want you to make me feel good.” Hyunjin’s cheeks turned a shade darker and he hid his face in Chan’s neck—this time he allowed it. </p><p>Chan smirked and said, “Your wish is my command, princess.” Then he held Hyunjin’s face in his palm and brought the younger into a sloppy kiss. His other hand was making its way to Hyunjin's clothed member, which twitched at the feeling Chan’s hand gave it. Hyunjin let out a whimper against Chan’s lips and the older used it as an opportunity to sneak his tongue into Hyunjin’s mouth.</p><p>This had happened many times, so Hyunjin was used to the way Chan made him feel by now. Regardless of that fact, he still let out a moan when Chan’s hand slipped under two layers of clothes, feeling Hyunjin’s dick. Hyunjin leaned into the touch and pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air. Chan started to bite and suck at Hyunjin’s bottom lip, all while giving Hyunjin compliments like “Oh, you taste so good”, “You like that, baby?”, and “Is this what my princess wants?”. Hyunjin would respond to the last question by grinding against Chan’s hand, but the elder pulled his hand out of Hyunjin’s pants, throwing him backwards onto the bed. Hyunjin let out a whimper and quickly pulled his clothes off, knowing what was next. Chan got naked as well, and he pulled something out of his pants pocket. Hyunjin looked over and saw a condom and lube in his hand, and Hyunjin sighed, laying back down and waiting. Only seconds later, Hunjin felt hands on his hips and heard the words, “On your knees.” Hyunjin whimpered and obeyed, getting on his hands and knees. Then he felt a wet finger slip into him, causing him to let out a low moan. He started to rock back into it, until Chan added a second finger, and eventually a third. Hyunjin was a moaning mess by then, but he still wasn’t finished. </p><p>Once Chan thought he was ready, he pulled his fingers out and used them to cover his dick with lube, preparing to fuck the life out of Hyunjin. He then lined himself up with Hyunjin’s entrance. “Are you ready?”</p><p>“Yes, hurry up!” Hyunjin practically begged. Chan smirked and slipped into Hyunjin.</p><p>Hyunjin let out a loud moan at the feeling. He felt himself drop to his elbows at the impossible pace Chan was starting at. He was thrusting quickly, creating a rhythm that was faster than ever before. Hyunjin covered his mouth with his hands, knowing he shouldn’t be loud in the dorms. Chan saw that Hyunjin was trying to be quiet, so he gripped his hips tightly and went faster, feeling Hyunjin tremble beneath him. He let out a sigh of satisfaction when Hyunjin uncovered his mouth, letting out loud moans and “Oh, fuck!”s, his hands now gripping the comforters tightly. Chan stayed at his pace, letting out small moans now and then when Hyunjin tightened around him. </p><p>“Fuck, daddy, again! Right there!” Hyunjin arched his back and threw his head back, moaning in ecstasy.</p><p>Chan put one hand in Hyunjin’s hair, pulling it (which earned a few moans from Hyunjin) while he began to thrust rougher, hitting that ball of nerves over and over while Hyunjin just melted under his touch. Hyunjin rolled his eyes back and let out one last moan before he came without warning, spilling all over the bedsheets. Chan thrusted a few more times before he came, too. He slowly pulled out of Hyunjin and the younger boy immediately collapsed, his arms too weak from what Chan had just put him through. Chan gently rubbed his lower back, laying down next to Hyunjin. “Do you feel better now?”</p><p>“Oh, fuck…” was all Hyunjin managed to say, but Chan knew his methods worked like a charm. He laid down next to Hyunjin, petting his hair as he fell asleep almost instantly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave comments on what ships/scenarios I should do next! It's really helpful :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>